Raitei Murakami
Natsu is a 18 years old highschooler that receives the power to manipulate electricity after surviving the nuclear blast incident. Using his newly obtained power, he used it to fight criminals and avenge his parents death as a masked vigilante named Raitei. Personality and Traits Natsu is cold and harsh, not good with other people and often throws sarcasm. Despite his outer appearances, he is kind hearted and will help those in need. Although kind hearted, he is quite merciless in handling criminals but have never killed any so far, which is why Arrow depicted him as naive. He is also a loyal friends and sometimes can be quite humorous by bullying his classmates. Having good looks and athletic body, Natsu is popular in his school with girls and boys alike. His body is filled with electrical curent which is showing in his eyes, turning from brown to yellow, which he told all who asked that he started using color softlens as an excuse. Background Story Natsu Murakami is a normal popular highschooler before his family trip to Kadokawa Technology Corp. exhibition in Chiba. His father was a famous physicist in Tokyo University and insisted on bringing his family to a modern physic exhibition in the seaside town famous for its Disneyland, which is why Natsu and Hanabi agreed to tag along. The family of four went to the exhibition in summer break for 3 days trip. The event went horribly wrong when a nuclear reactor failed and exploded, immediately turning the exhibition into a ground zero. Natsu and Hanabi managed to survive the reactor blast. Natsu awakened 3 days later at a neighbouring hospital, but Hanabi is in a comatose state. He later find out that he can control electric currents when he absorbed a large quantity of electricity from his hospital room television, resulting in a 2 seconds blackout. A weeks after released from the hospital, he found out that Kadokawa is responsible for the nuclear reactor failure. It was an intentional mistake by Kadokawa Corporation with cooperation from some shady guy nicknamed as Boltagon, which runs a group of criminals in Japan Underground. Afterward he decided to hone his newly achieved powers to hunt criminals to criminals to avenge his parents death as a masked vigilante known as Raitei. Power and Abilities *Electrokinesis : Inside his body is a running electrical current, which is why he can naturally generate electricity like an electic eel as well as calling thunder from the sky to recharge his electric capacity, giving him almost infinity power. *Enanced Physical Finesse : After surviving the reactor blast, Raitei's body is physically enhanced, giving him more muscle mass and strength, allowing him to handle more stress in his body. *Regenerative Healing Factor : Raitei's body can heals at a faster rate than normal humans, making him immune to diseasse and poisoning. Using his electrokinesis, he can heals tissue wound in matter of seconds. *Electomagnetism : His ability to manipulate electricity can create a magnetic field strong enough for him to control, allowing him to push and pull objects; create defensive magnetic wall; hovering in midair. *Density Manipulation : The fact that his body is consisted of electric current, he can manipulate the density of his body, making him completly intangible and immune to physical attacks. He can also moves in a form of lightning bolt or currents to teleport faster from place to place *Genius Level Intellect : Natsu is preceding his father's intellect. He used his intellect to build his vigilante costume and equipment. He can also uses his with to outsmart his opponent, gaining him tactical advantage.